five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Lefty's 3
Five Nights at Lefty's 3 is a game by ZonicTheHedge11, and is a part of the FNaL series. It also is meant to be an apology, as the second game was disappointing. It takes 15 years before FNaL 1, making it a prequel. Story 15 years before FNaL 1, a company named Lefty Enterprises has opened up a diner in New York, called Jon's Party World. The business has started and since the company hasn't made animatronics before, people didn't want to come. To prove that JPW was safe, they hired a Night Guard to watch over the building and send pictures that would serve as proof that nothing odd is going on. Go on, it's your story now. Gameplay The Player has an office with 3 doorways, one on the front, one on the left and another one on the right. You can shine the light to check if nobody entered the front hallway. The player is also equipped with a monitor that has 2 features: a camera to take the pictures, and a signal jammer that either briefly stuns Jon or sends him back, depending how many % of it is gonna be used. To charge the signal jammer, spam-click the Jammer icon to charge it. Every 10 charges, a new Full Jam can be used, making the charge reset. The amount of Full Jams can be seen next to the icon. If no Full Jams have been charged but there is still % on the icon, you click click the "JAMMER" button to briefly stun Jon. If you have 1 or more Full Jams, click the "JAMMER" button to use the Full Jam and send Jon back to the stage. However, every Full Jam has a cooldown of 7 seconds. There is also a prototype version of Righty called Mary. You must occasionally do a mini-jam to stun her, as there is NO way to make her go back. If she reaches you, you'll die. You must do a few pictures of the cameras each night, along with pictures of the Animatronics performing on their stages before 6 AM to pass the night successfully. You can't make pictures of the Animatronics in the Employees Only rooms or in the hallways, as that will show that the diner is not fully safe. On Night 1, the amount of pictures needed is 15, and is given 3 more each night. Nights 5 and 6 are slowed down to make sure it's more possible to get through them, as the game shows you more lore than usual. However, 4/20 mode's hours are 103 seconds each, making it the slowest night in the game. After each night (not Night 6) is a minigame of you driving home, avoiding cars in the style of Midnight Motorist. Characters Jon Jon is a dark grey Lefty. He is slightly taller than the usual Lefty, but smaller than the Toy version. He has dark grey hair and is wearing a tie. On his left hand is a microphone. He starts on Night 1, usually taking this path: * Stage * Dining Room * Kitchen * Dining Room * Main Hall * Storage Closet * Main Hall * Front Hall/Office Hall However, he can also go to the other hallways as well. If he is seen in the main hall, a Full Jam is required to send him back. He is also stunned if you take a picture of him, but is faster if you take a picture of him performing. Mary Mary is a white version of Righty, with white hair and 2 red cheeks. She also has a microphone in her right hand. She begins on Night 3, in the Secondary Party Room. She will begin standing, then will look at the camera, then go next to the table, then face the door and then leave. She can't be pushed back and must be stunned by the Mini-Jams. Taking a picture of her does not stun her. Prototype Prototype is a golden version of Lefty, with a blue top hat and bowtie. He has no eyes, and the place where they would be is empty, with white pupils. He begins on Night 5. If you spot him on the other side of the desk, you must use a Full-Jam to make him leave. If not, he will attack you, stunning you for 5 seconds. Springtrap Springtrap is only in 4/20 mode. He is a burnt version of his normal self without an arm and foot. In 4/20 mode, he is active along side the others. If you spot him in the corridor, you must keep the light on him until he leaves, the Jammer only stuns him for a while. Endings Bad Ending If you pass all the Nights without taking every picture needed, you'll get this ending. The ending screen is a pink slip with the name "William Afton" and the reason "Not proving that our diner is safe". This gives you a white star, but doesn't unlock Night 6. Good Ending If you take all the pictures and pass Night 5, you will get this ending. The ending screen is Jon performing with a few kids laughing and holding balloons. This gives you a white star and unlocks Night 6 Neutral Ending Night 6 restarts if you didn't take all the pictures, so this one is harder to get. Pass Night 6 to get this ending. The end screen is the newspaper article titled "NEW DINER COMING SOON!". It reads: "The owners of Jon's Party World have sold Jon's Party World to gain money for new animatronics and a new location, titled Lefty's Diner (the name isn't final). The animatronics will be safer and have brand new features, according to the CEO." The rest of the text is blurred. You get the third star after. Unknown Ending This ending appears instead of the other endings if you hit Springtrap. After completing Night 5/6, you will be shown a screen of Springtrap without an arm and foot and several rips on his body with the text "AGAIN...". Shortly after, the last star is given to you. Clicking on it will give you 4/20 mode instead of Night 6. 3/20 Mode/True Ending After beating 3/20 mode, you're shown a screen of the closed down JPW with Springtrap facing it. The last star is given to you. If you click it, you will be shown a screen of Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, recreating the FNaF 2 easter egg pretty well. Minigame After each night, you drive home in the style of Midnight Motorist. You must avoid cars, bikes (slower than cars) and slow down if you drive too fast. This time, if you crash with a car, there's a chance that you will get a game over. This has 5 laps. Beating it will give you the next night. Rarely, Springtrap can be seen walking, and if you hit him, you will exit out of the car and you will skip the minigame and the next nights will have the office scrolling slower. The cameras will be less brighter, and also on Night 6 or 4/20 mode the cams are black and white. Trivia * The newspaper article calling the FNaL 1 location "Lefty's Diner" is because Zonic forgot the name of the actual diner and just guessed it correctly. * The prequel part was inspired by FFMU 3 being a prequel. * FNaL 3 was made while writing it, so no plans were really made. * The Jammer mechanic is inspired by a DSMIS game, but the mini-jam part was made by ZonicTheHedge11. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff